


Oh, Wait, They're NOT Rivals?

by samaykay912



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi- Chapter, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, i'll add more tags as i go along, post cannon, referenced homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samaykay912/pseuds/samaykay912
Summary: Andrew just wants Neil on his team. When that happens, fluff ensues.Kind of a sequel to "Wait, Neil Has a Boyfriend?" but not exactly. They both can be read independently of one another. But both are set in the same universe.





	1. Why did he sign with Andrew fucking Minyard?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. I hope to make this multi chapter, but have no clue how long it'll take me, or how long it will be. I can tell you there's going to be at least one more chapter. I don't know when, though, cause I'm busy and inconsistent.

Why did he ever sign Andrew Minyard? He was one of the best exy goalies of all time, without a doubt. He was able to get him for a steal too, all he had to do was trade his second best goalie for Andrew from the Rebels. Andrew didn’t even care that he ended up getting a pay raise. Now that Coach Leiman has Andrew, he understands.

He’s a P.R nightmare. He never uses his Instagram account, in fact, Michelle at P.R had to make one for him. He’s against Twitter, and talking to reporters. But that’s not even the worst part.

The worst part is that he does the bare minimum of what’s required. He follows the meal plan, but is always has a freezer full of ice cream and a pack of cigarettes in his pocket. He goes to the weight room and works out with everyone, but refuses to play in practice scrimmages. Most days, he would just sit on the sidelines, staring at his phone, looking smug. Whenever Leiman would force him on the court, he would just sit down, with his racquet in his hands, and when someone tried to shoot, he’d deflect and hit the other person in the shin if they weren’t fast enough. 

He’s tried everything. He’s tried pep talks, which ultimately end in Andrew falling asleep in the locker room. He’s tried getting his friends, like Kevin Day, the one who begged Leiman to get him, to get him in line. That never works, usually it ends up with Kevin  _ and _ Andrew on the brink of an all out brawl. He’s even tried bribing him with alcohol, which only gets him so far, considering he can’t buy booze faster then Andrew goes through it. 

Leiman’s at a complete loss. He wants to trade Andrew, but he can’t argue with the results. The Miami Swordfishes have never had a better season. If Andrew can get them half way through the playoffs  _ without _ practicing, imagine what he can do when he does.

“We need to talk.”, Andrew says, pulling him out of his stupor.

“I didn’t know you could form complete sentences, Minyard.”

Andrew just keeps staring at Coach, almost waiting for him to break. God, what did he do to gain the attention of Andrew Minyard.

“I’ll make a deal with you, about me practicing  _ seriously _ , in exchange for a favor.”

Leiman tried not to jump up in victory. He had to play it cool. What if he couldn’t do what Andrew wanted? He had to make sure Andrew didn’t know how desperate he was to see him play during practice. “I’m listening.”

“Neil Josten’s contract ends with the Lumberjacks this year. I want him here.” 

Leiman tries to keep a straight face. Neil Josten? Why the fuck would _Andrew_ , of all people, want Neil Josten here? Last he checked, they  _ hated  _ one another. They’ve been at one another’s throats for four years now, not including however long they hated each other in college. Did they even need a striker? Well, Morarti is getting a little too thick headed. He refuses to listen to any of his teammates, and he could always be traded for a draft pick. Besides, Kevin and Neil together are unstoppable. Put that with Andrew playing at his  _ full potential _ and you have a championship team. “Why would you want that?”

Andrew’s eyes sharpen, “Not important. What is important is that we have never hated each other and I want him here. We’ll play nice.”

Leiman lets out a gruff laugh. “Why did it seem like-”

“People are stupid.” Andrew interrupts, “I want Neil here. I’ll practice when he’s here. And don’t tell anyone I said that. If anyone knows about this conversation, our deal is off.”

Andrew turns and walks away, as if he was talking to a child in timeout rather than his professional coach.

…

Kevin was having a bit of a bad day. Andrew wasn’t paying attention to the team strategy session, no doubt because Neil was coming. Then Morarti was being a jackass, especially when he found out he was getting traded, and almost gave him a concussion. Now he’s being called into Coach’s office. Probably to make sure Kevin would be a good “referee” between Andrew and Neil, despite the fact that they’ve been dating for almost ten years.

“Yes Coach.”

Coach Leiman scowls at Kevin, and simply states, “You’re going to tell me why Andrew fucking  _ bribed me  _ into signing Josten. Now.”

Kevin laughed, thinking Leiman was joking, until he noticed that Coach’s expression never changed. “Holy shit, you’re not kidding. I thought you were just getting a replacement for Morarti.”

Coach shook his head, “Andrew said that he would start playing in practice if I got Neil Josten on my team.”

It made sense, Andrew actually played during schrimages today, instead of sitting and texting Neil. He put forth an effort, and Kevin was scared that Andrew was going to bribe him or something.

“I’m inviting the two of them to my apartment tonight, maybe you’ll understand then. Consider this your invitation.”

…

Coach was nervous. He didn’t understand why Kevin invited him here tonight. He wasn’t intruding. He bought Kevin a bottle of vodka, and stood at his door, gathering the courage to knock. When he finally did, Kevin opened the door and put a finger to his lips, silently telling Coach to shut up.

Kevin pointed at the counter behind him, and Leiman finally understood.

Neil Josten was making coffee for himself, and Andrew stood there behind him, with his arms wrapped around his waist, looking more relaxed then Leiman ever thought possible. Neil had a small smile on his face as he turned to Andrew, paused, and kissed his forehead. He had never seen any couple as at peace as the two of them had been. 

It was made clear to Leiman that Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard are a couple.

“Holy fuck!”, Leiman mouthed to Kevin, who cracked a smile and guided him in. As soon as the door slammed, the two boys broke apart, Andrew looking like a fucking brick wall again, and Neil smirking like he had the winning hand.

“Neil, this is Coach Jason Leiman, and he’s joining us for dinner. I’d figure you’d two should know one another.”


	2. Why the fuck did he agree to this shit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the meal. Andrew and Neil are forced to be in the same room alone with Leiman while Kevin gives them the space they need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm continuing with the dinner in the next chapter. I basically hope to end this thing with them coming out to the team, maybe the press, you know eventually.

Everything was going to plan. It took weeks of boredom, and lots of texting conversations and sexting Neil, but he was able to do it. He made sure Leiman would be so desperate that he would do anything to make Andrew actually practice. The weeks of boredom and pretending during to sleep in pep talks were worth it. All it took was a bit of strategic bargaining and Neil was on the team. Neil was  _ here _ . 

Everything was easier with Neil around. It always has been and always will be. It’s one of the reasons that Andrew was so adamant about getting Neil on the team. He was hoping that this would be it. That they would just live here, maybe even get married if Coach tried to separate them again.

Andrew  _ hated  _ being away from Neil. His Junkie of an idiot couldn’t keep his mouth shut, and that has gotten him in trouble before. When his Coach refused to take on another contract with him, Andrew knew this was his chance to get him on his team. This was his chance to keep Neil out of trouble and entertained.

When Neil saw Andrew’s new apartment, (his old landlord was an asshole, he didn’t buy it because it had more space and floor to ceiling windows he knew that Neil would love, that’s ridiculous) he was in awe and of course  _ almost  _ kissed him right there. But, of course, because the idiot knows better, he asked first. 

What kind of disappointed Andrew was that he asked first. The thought surprised Andrew and he talked with Betsy about it. Betsy said that it was apart of the healing process for Andrew to be impatient with Neil’s affection, especially after so long apart. So, hopefully, Andrew was prepared to tell Neil that is was a yes until it’s a no, which was astonishing, and not astonishing at all. If Andrew Minyard trusted anyone, it was Neil Josten.

However, he knew that it couldn’t happen the day he first arrived, especially when Kevin refused to give them time to themselves when he asked them to dinner. Andrew was able to hold Neil while he made coffee for the both of them, so it wasn’t the  _ worst  _ thing in the world. Neil was happy, and excited to talk to Kevin. So while it would be a  _ boring  _ night, it wouldn’t be a bad one.

And then shit hit the fan when Leiman walked in the door, with a smug look in his eyes and was clearly trying to hide a smile. Andrew almost wanted to punch him, but he knew better.

He worked too little to go against Leiman at this point, so he was going to have to survive this. Andrew could do this, Neil was right beside him.

… 

Andrew. Fucking. Minyard. The best goalie in exy history, and he was in love with Neil Josten. It was obvious to see, from the way he always knew what Neil wanted, to the way he snuck looks at Neil and smirked when he thought no one was looking. 

Leiman was in way over his head. He didn’t know what to do? Should he tell P.R about the fact that two of the best players in exy are an item? He had no fucking clue. What he did know is he’d rather deal with an angry P.R team over an angry Minyard and day of the year. “So, Josten, are you excited to work with the Swordfish?”

Neil cracked a smile, stretching his burn scars and making him look a lot more scarier than he already was. “Yeah. It’s good to be with Kevin and Andrew again. Plus, you’re defense isn’t terrible so maybe I won’t have to play as a backliner this year.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow at Neil and Neil’s grin went from polite to impish as they stared at one another. Leiman looked to Kevin, “Do they have some type of telepathic powers or something?”

Andrew glared at his Coach, almost giving him a heart attack, while Neil let out a breathy laugh. “No one really knows. They’re very…” Kevin paused, looking between the men expecting them to finish the statement. After neither said a word, he simply sighed. “Complicated and private.” He turned away, and with a shout of, “I  _ really  _ need booze!” Leiman was left alone with Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard.

Let’s hope that this place doesn’t burn to the fucking ground.

… 

Neil was worried. Don’t get it wrong, it’s nice to have a home with Andrew and his two cats and large windows. It was a breath of fresh air and paradise compared to living with Matt in Portland. Not that Matt wasn’t a great roommate, because he was, but because he didn’t have to feel guilty for his bad days. He didn’t have to feel guilty for wanting someone across the country when someone just as willing to help you was right beside you. Neil no longer had to deal with the guilt of Matt not being Andrew. 

Neil was worried because he knew that Andrew still has the same capitan. He knew that if he ever wanted to make out with Andrew in the locker room, he had to keep the coast clear.

“So, how’s Captain Lebonaire doing? Is he okay, I was worried for him when he hurt his ankle in the last game of your season.” Neil knew he wasn’t being as blunt as he liked to be, but he didn’t want to alienate this Coach like he did with his last Coach. It only ended in Neil getting fucked because he was either constantly benched, or forced to play full games in three, almost four, different positions. Coach Denecke could never make up his mind.

“He’s retiring early. Never said why. Now that I know about the two of you though, it wouldn’t surprise me if Andrew had something to do with it.”

Andrew had a light in his eyes that was only around when he found a new way to piss off Kevin. “I told him I was gay and that if he wasn’t okay with that, I’d quit the team, and exy in general. He retired the next day.” Andrew’s voice was so monotone that Neil knew that was only half of the story. He also knew that Andrew would dare bring it up in front of Leiman, it’s not that he hates the guy, it’s just that he’s not Wymack. So, he’s probably going to have to stop at a gas station and pick up some ice cream and cigarettes tonight so they can talk on the balcony. Unless if Andrew has magically managed to quit in the two day’s Neil’s been here.

“Derek always had some faith in you, despite my reservations. I guess he’s realized he’s almost at the end of his rope anyways.”

Neil cracked a smile, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. The very man who kept them apart is the same guy who respected Andrew’s talent to such a degree that he retired to keep Andrew playing. How ironic. “God, Andrew.” Neil then switches to Russian, something they know Leiman won’t understand.

“How long have you had this plan in the works?”

Andrew looked at Neil, and his eyes were bright with anger instead of joy, and his mouth twitched downward, until he simply said, “Since I got traded.”

Neil couldn’t hold back his laughter. He said the only thing that he felt could encompass his feelings, in English. “Junkie.”

Leiman looked between the two of them in some shock and horror at the fact that an entire conversation happened in another language. Meanwhile, Andrew’s lip twisted up and he turned then he turned to Leiman, once his passive facial expression was intact, “I intended to tell the P.R team tomorrow, when I drop Neil off at his first meeting with them. Then, I intend to let the team figure it out.”

Neil snickered, “The last time we did that the Foxes didn’t figure it out for months. And the only reason they ended up figuring it out is because… “ Neil trails off, trying not to reveal too much about Andrew and him in one night. He hopes his facial expression explains enough.

It must because Leiman simply says, “Good to know.” And gets out of the dining room, probably to search for Kevin who literally left him to the wolves.


	3. Let's Just Get This Over With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner finally comes to an end and we find out exactly why Lebonaire retired early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there's more, but it might take a while. I've had a busy life and I don't expect it to stop for a little while.

Kevin didn’t know what to think. Sure, he’s the one who set this whole thing up in the first place. But, he didn’t expect to get such a murderous expression from Andrew in response. He expected some death glares, maybe some threats with a steak knife, but he never expected Andrew to act so civil and not try to kill Leiman.

Don’t worry, Kevin was waiting in the kitchen on standby, and he figured either he would hear the screams of Leiman, or Leiman would charge in here looking for him. It was nice to see Leiman charge in the kitchen with a contemplative look on his face with his hands in his pockets.

“You knew how fucked up Lebonaire was when it came to gay people. Why did you beg me to put Andrew on this team?”

“I knew he could handle it. His brother has been throwing homophobic slurs around for as long as I’ve known them. Plus, no one knows that he’s gay except when he’s around Neil. I figured, worse comes to worse you would trade him.”

Leiman sighed, “I hate how good Lebonaire was. He’s easily one of the top ten exy players of all time. The only ones who could beat him would be you Andrew and Neil.”

Kevin nods in agreement. He knew that the only reason why Leiman kept Lebonaire around was because of how good he was. He’s been playing for years, and is not only a championship winning striker, he’s also a championship winning backliner. It’s where Neil got his crazy idea to lean every position so he could be indispensable to a team.

“It’s why I only asked for Andrew here. I knew that Neil wouldn’t take Lebonaire’s shit, but Andrew would, as long as it wasn’t directly aimed at him. I wasn’t wrong.”

Leiman chuckles, probably at the idea of Andrew and Lebonaire going at it. “No you weren't. We should probably go back in there shouldn’t we?”

Kevin nods, opens his fridge, grabs a bottle of whiskey he bought for tonight, and walks out in front of Leiman.

This is going to be a long night. That doesn’t mean that he has to be sober for all of it.

… 

Neil was such a drama queen. He claimed to be tired from his flight all day, and Andrew just figured it was to annoy him. Now, Andrew understands the truth to the sentiment, because as soon as Andrew gave Neil the permission to put his head on his shoulder, he was out like a light. Neil was lightly dozing right next to Andrew while Andrew was waiting for Kevin and the copious amounts of booze he keeps on hand. Leiman’s missing too, probably to get Kevin and yell at him for subjecting him to this. 

Just as Andrew was going to stab Kevin’s kitchen door with one of his knives, they both come rushing out of the kitchen, almost waking up Neil, until Andrew mouthed at them to  _ Shut the fuck up _ , to which then they tip toed their way back to the table.

“Neil.” Andrew whispered in Neil’s hair, trying to get him to wake up without touching him.

“M’ up.” Neil slurs, lifting his head from Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew misses it there already. Maybe it’s just because Neil’s  _ here _ rather than visiting, but it seems like he never wants Neil to let go of him.

Leiman clears his throat, obviously trying to cut the tension in the room. “ Well, now that the important stuff is out of the way, I say we eat and end this hell of a meal.”

Neil let out a breathy laugh, and Andrew couldn’t agree with Leiman more.

…

They’re laying in bed together, and Neil hasn’t felt this  _ happy _ in a long time. It’s quiet, and the blinds are lighting up Andrew’s hair in the most wonderful ways, he almost looks like a faerie. Neil would  _ never _ say that aloud, but he still feels bad for thinking. He doesn’t want to mention it until he absolutely has to, but he knows that Andrew needs to talk to him about Lebonaire.

“Stop thinking Neil. It’s distracting.”

Neil cracks a smile at that. The fact that Andrew always knows what he’s doing makes Neil feel lighter. “What’s the full story of what happened between you and Lebonaire.”

Andrew sighs, “Well, it’s a little longer then I said it was earlier.”

Neil turns to look at Andrew, “We don’t have morning practice tomorrow. We have nothing but time.”

Andrew turns to Neil and regails the entire ordeal.

…

_ Andrew Minyard is a fucking fag. It’s the only thing that makes sense. He’s never even  _ looked _ at a girl for longer then necessary. But yet he’s texting someone. For fuck’s sake he’s  _ sexting  _ someone. Dereck didn’t believe it until he noticed that whenever Kevin was locked out, he’d just shrug and yell that Andrew better not be fucking in his bed. Dereck thought it was a joke. Apparently not. _

_ It didn’t hit him until today that he’s a fag, and it all started with catching him watch Neil Josten on GMA. He thought nothing of it, they hate each other, after all, and Andrew always looks for more ammunition.  _

_ Then they started trying to get Neil to open up about is past. It looked like Neil was on the verge of a panic attack. Instead of Andrew looking like his usual passive self, his left hand was clenched into a fist and his right was gripped so hard on his old phone that it was a miracle the thing didn’t break. Once the interview ended, Andrew’s phone rang and he left the room to take the call. _

_ When Andrew came back after a couple of minutes, Derek just bites the bullet, “Wait, are you and Neil Josten a thing? I thought you hated each other.” _

_ Andrew stiffens, waiting for the homophobic slurs he’s  _ sure  _ will come his way. There was an awkward silence when he didn’t deny the accusation. Then, Dereck didn’t disappoint when he said, “I might as well fucking quit this sport with all the fags around.” _

_ Andrew then turns towards Dereck and says calmly, “You could. If you want to keep acting like a homophobic asshole, I might as well quit the team. It’s not like I actually like exy anyway.” _

_ Derek's eyes bulge out of his head. “You wouldn’t Kevin would kill you.” His face turns to one of disgust as he continues, “ _ Josten  _ would kill you.” _

_ Andrew’s eyes get sharp with anger. “Josten doesn’t give a shit as long as I’m happy and healthy. And as long as I don’t annoy him too much.” _

_ Derek looks speechless. Then he opens his fat mouth, like the asshole he is, “If you really think that, then why have you been trying to get Josten here since the season ended.” _

_ Andrew levels a stare at Derek. It’s all ice and it’s digging into his soul. “You’re old, and injured. It’s clear you  _ should  _ retire. I figured I could give you some incentive.” _

_ Dereck guffaws at the idea. Why would he quit exy now? He could just wait out his injury and then quit while he’s ahead. He knows that he’s going to start declining in his performance from here. He can’t play full halves like he used to. His doctors are saying that next season should be his final season anyway, so he can see Andrew’s point. _

_ “What will you give me in exchange for me leaving so soon?” _

_ “I’ll make sure the Swordfish actually  _ win  _ championships. All I need is the right team, and you’re not fit for it.” _

_ Then it dawns on him- he  _ wants  _ to be with Neil, and he knows that Dereck won’t tolerate it. Instead of ruining Derek's image, he just wants him off the team. Knowing how spiteful Andrew Minyard could be, he supposes it’s a blessing. _

_ Dereck holds out his hand, “Deal.” _

_ Dereck quit exy the next day, having no regrets, and knowing that worst comes to worst he could make a fortune off betting on the Swordfish. After all, Andrew treats his promises like dying wishes- he always delivers. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D Comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated. I read them all.


	4. That makes SO much more sense now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically when the first team member figures it out, and also has a lot of fluff and a little angst because we see the highs and lows that every relationship faces. I just hope that I properly depicted a mental health problem properly. If not, feel free to let me know.

Having two of the fiercest rivals in exy history on the same team is strange considering that they aren’t  _ actually _ rivals. It took the team all of two seconds to realize that. Now, the question of the day is what is the relationship between the two of them. They almost seem to avoid one another during practice.

However, since Neil has joined the team, Andrew’s always at practice. Where ever Neil went, Andrew followed. Some think that Andrew’s trying to murder Neil. Others think that Neil has some form of mind control and uses it to keep Andrew in line. 

Valentine Marnstein, the starting dealer, and new co-captain knew better. She didn’t know what was going on between the two of them, but she knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t an angry thing. It was soft glances from across the court. It was waiting for one another after practice. It was something  _ more _ . 

Valentine tried to ask Kevin about it, but he raised his eyebrows in response. Then, he said, “If you can’t see it by now, I don’t think you ever will.”

She just wanted her team to do well. That’s all. Kevin didn’t seem to be worried, and while we’re winning games, Andrew seems to be distancing himself from the team. He was distant with Lebonaire around, but it only seems to be getting worse. The only one who seems to pull him back into the fold is Neil. 

So she figured it would be smart to get close to him, and thank him for being the glue of the team. Hell, if Valentine wasn’t already promised the role of co-captain with Kevin, Neil would probably be in her spot. 

All she had to do was find a place to start.

…

Andrew was slipping away, and Neil was worried. Sure, he  _ seemed _ fine, going to practices, eating three meals a day, and winning games, but Neil knew better. He noticed Andrew’s hesitation at getting out of bed in the morning. He hasn’t said yes to anything Neil asked has for in weeks, which wasn’t like him. It was getting worse as the season went on, and after calling Betsy, he thinks he found someone Andrew could connect with so he could get the help he needs. 

He just has to find a way to get Andrew to agree to it. Neil decided that a deal would work best. So, after Andrew settled down after practice with his pint of ice cream, eyes distant, Neil got up the courage and asked, “What will it take to get you to go to therapy?”

Andrew looked at Neil, his face blank but his eyes betraying everything. He was angry, that much was clear, it was obvious in the way his eyes were narrowed. But there was something else in Andrew’s eyes, something that seemed like like the feeling of relief. “You have to find the therapist–”

“I called Bee and she gave me a recommendation.”

Andrew rolled his eyes at my interruption and continues. “And you have to come with me. I want you there for at least the first session, then I want you to go to your own sessions. Also, the freezer needs to be stocked with ice cream for when I get back for at least the first three sessions.”

Neil bristled, he didn’t want to go to therapy. He was fine. Some days he was great, but other days were harder to get through. That’s like any normal human being. But, Neil would do anything to make sure Andrew went to therapy. “Deal.”

While Andrew’s face was as passive as it’s ever been, his eyes looked away from  Neil, and Neil felt like he was looking at a private moment. So, Neil looked at Andrew’s hands, and they were barely holding on, grasping each other like they were the only thing keeping Andrew grounded. 

“I want to hold your hand Andrew, yes or no.”

Andrew grimaced, “Yes Neil, and before you say anything, know that I wouldn’t say yes because you  _ want _ something.”

And with that said, Neil held Andrew’s hand and smiled. As far as Neil was concerned, everything was going to be okay.

…

Andrew was angry, but that wasn’t really surprising these days. His new therapist, Jane, was always trying to get him to let go of the anger. But Andrew’s so tired, that the anger is the only thing allowing him to function most days. But since talking to Jane, he’s gotten better at having good days. And that’s really all he needed.

Neil was _ hating _ therapy. He never complained, the junkie, but he walked out of every session rolling his eyes. And whenever Jane sees Neil, she looks at him like she’s expecting him to speak, and he never speaks around Jane. While Andrew is grateful for it, he didn’t want Neil wasting the limited amount of money he had on sessions he wasn’t using.

On their way out of the building, they run into Valentine Marnstein, their co-captain. Andrew respected her as a player but thought that Neil would have been better as captain. She was nice but seemed to innocent for her own good, but then that could be just Andrew because of all he’s seen. As soon as Val saw them, her eyes went wide and her mouth opened. Before he could call Val out on it, his junkie beat him to it.

“You know, if you leave your mouth open like that, a bug is going to fly in there.” 

Val then proceeded to close her mouth and look back and forth between the two. “Since when did either of you start going to therapy.” 

Neil winced at her loud tone and simply stated, “I’m going so Andrew goes.”

She then looked at Andrew, expecting an explanation, and Andrew did the responsible thing, he just walked towards the car and let Neil deal with it.

… 

Valentine couldn’t believe it. Why would Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard go to therapy  _ together _ ? Even for the two of them, it seemed a little strange. She was tired of guessing, and she was already embarrassed, so she let her curiosity get the better of her. “So, what’s going on between the two of you,  _ exactly _ ?”

Neil then looks at Val like she’s stupid and laughs. Once he recovers, he simply states, “Andrew and I have been dating since my freshman year of college. We plan on getting married as soon as the season’s over.”

Then the world made sense, the soft looks, and their attachment at the hip. It makes sense that they’re a couple. It also makes sense as to why Kevin was acting so weird when Valentine brought it up. He knew the two were a couple, and so it was obvious for him. Maybe it was obvious for everyone and Val refused to see it, since Andrew’s so, well,  _ Andrew _ . “Does anyone else knows, other than Kevin.”

“Coach and the Management. We figured we would just let the team figure it out, and when the rest figure it out, we’ll go from there.”

Val laughed at the honesty of Neil, he was raised a liar, but ever since she’s known him, he’s said nothing but the truth, no matter how much it hurts.“So, who proposed to who?”

Neil laughed again, “Nope. I’m only telling the story twice. Once at my wedding, and once for the press. Either talk to Andrew or wait.” 

Neil then went after Andrew, keeping his smile the entire time. It’s good to see that Andrew can make someone so happy, especially someone who’s as deserving of it as Neil.

…

As Andrew was driving home from therapy, he noticed that Neil was distant. Not distant in a bad way, but distant in a reminiscent way. “What are you thinking about Neil.”

“The day you proposed. I told Marnstein about us. She asked, so I figured she deserved the truth.”

Andrew wanted to laugh. Of course, Neil would tell anyone who would listen that he and Andrew are getting married when the season’s over. The entire thing made Neil smile, and he wouldn’t stop for days on end.

_ … _

_ Neil knew that as soon as he was put on the same team as Andrew that he wanted to propose. It wasn’t just because the timing was right, or because he wanted the ability to see Andrew if he was injured in a hospital. He wanted to marry Andrew because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He just couldn’t find the right time. _

_ He went and asked Kevin to help him pick out the ring after getting his first paycheck. It was worth more than anything he’s bought before, but for Andrew, it was worth it. The ring was made out of a dark titanium that shined black. It could withstand anything and was a simple design. It was supposed to be a wedding ring, but Neil didn’t want to propose without a ring. He just needed something to prove to himself that he was committed. _

_ So he bought the ring and kept it in the box, always in his coat pocket or duffel bag, waiting for the right moment. _

_ After Andrew came out of his first therapy session, he seemed better. He was relaxed and his eyes glowing for the first time since Neil got here he knew it was the right time. “Andrew I—” _

_ Andrew looked at Neil, and simply said, “I want to marry you Neil, yes or no?” _

_ … _

_ After talking with Jane, he realized that he was bothered by the idea that he could be separated from Neil. He could be put on a different team, Neil could be traded for someone different, it could all change. Jane wasn’t the worst therapist in the world, mind you, but she wasn’t as nice as Bee.  _

_ So, as soon as he left the session, he proposed. It seemed practical, and while he didn’t have a ring, he figured Neil wouldn’t care anyway.  _

_ Once the question was out in the open, his junkie started to laugh so hard he was crying. Was Neil laughing at  _ him _? Was he going to break up with him after moving in together? Was he  _ enough _? _

_ His junkie then pulled some velvet box from his back pocket and opened it, revealing a black metal ring. “You beat me to it you asshole.” _

_ Andrew tried his best to keep his face neutral, but he couldn’t help it. His lips moved up at the last moment, keeping his smile a secret to the world. But Neil knew the expression and smiled the whole way home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, as are Kudos. Know that while I may not respond to all comments, I read them, and they've honestly made my day. So, thanks to all the people who comment. It's a pleasure to read them all. And once again, if there's any issues, feel free to let me know. :)


	5. Oh come on this is taking forever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Neil gets sick and tired of getting set up with people, and everyone in the know is dumbfounded as to how no one notices when Andrew and Neil aren't being subtle, like at all. This is the point where they come out to the entire team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I'm doing Andrew justice, because he's a little soft and I don't know if he's too soft. Comments an d Kudos are greatly appreciated. So are comments, they tend to make my day, and while I don't respond to all of them, I do read them all.

The team  _ still _ wasn’t catching on. Valentine was surprised and dumbfounded by the entire situation. Now that she knows that Neil and Andrew are a couple, she can’t not see it. The way that Andrew always waits for Neil in the locker room, the fact that they live in the same apartment. Have you seen the way they look at each other? With longing. It all points to them being a couple. It was  _ ridiculous  _ that no one saw it.

The season is almost over and the Swordfish got to finals. As a result of the ending of the season, Val received an invitation for their wedding. Apparently, it’s going to be held at a Cabin in the Blue Mountains. It seems very nice. She called Coach and asked if he got anything in the mail.

“Yeah, I did. I can’t believe that the two of them are getting married.”

Val scoffed, “I can, they’ve been together for years and have been engaged for awhile now.”

Coach seemed surprised, “I didn’t know they were engaged at all. I thought they skipped the engagement and were just going to get married.”

“Nope, I wish it was that simple. Do you have any idea how the team hasn’t figured it out yet? It’s not like they’re being subtle.”

“I wonder who’s going to _ actually _ figure it out first.”

Coach replied, “Wouldn’t that be you?”

“No, I was told that they we’re a couple when I caught them leaving therapy together. Apparently, we all have the same therapist.”

It’s clear that Coach Leiman is doing his best not to laugh now. “I would think you’re smarter than that, Val. Alright, we should probably hang up. You have an early practice tomorrow and I have to plan a press conference with Neil. Which is a nightmare because I have to find reporters that won’t piss him off or ask personal questions.”

“Night Coach.”

“Night Val.”

…

Andrew didn’t know if his team was stupid, ignorant or both. It’s been almost an entire season, and no one’s figured it out yet. Marnstein is in on it, but that’s because Neil told her. Coach is in on it because he had to be.

Even Neil’s getting annoyed with it at this point.  The entire team is trying to set him up at this point. Andrew’s so annoyed that he's this close to kissing Neil in the middle of practice just to get them to  _ stop _ . Neil, being Neil, simply states he’s fine with being single and never takes the bait. He doesn’t go anywhere without Andrew outside of practice, which has worked out well. Whenever someone tries to trick Neil into a blind date, which happens a lot, he simply explains the situation to the person and gives the person money to pay for a drink and a nice meal in exchange for their silence. The person usually is very accepting and keeps their silence to the press, and the team.

It’s not even like they’re being subtle. Whenever Neil’s lifting weights, Andrew gives himself ten seconds to enjoy it. Instead of completely ignoring it like normal. Neil’s always staring at Andrew like the Junkie he is. Most of the team still thinks they’re rivals. During practice, his teammates constantly look between the two of them, expecting a fight to break out. How could he be on a team full of idiots? He thought it was over when he left the Foxes.

At least he’s got Neil. Neil makes it all worth it. They watch TV together after dinner, and Andrew gets to be close to Neil. He refuses to call it cuddling, even though that’s what happens. He gets to sleep in the same bed as Neil, gets to get Neil off, gets to take care of Neil. He would never admit how much it satisfies him that he gets to  _ take care _ of Neil and be there for him. Neil has always been there for him, and it's nice to do the same.

Plus, Neil took his _ it’s a yes until it’s a no _ in stride. He’s embraced it even. Holding his hand in the car, laying in Andrew’s lap after a long practice, just little things that make Andrew want to smile. He doesn’t though, he has a reputation to uphold, but he  _ wants _ to, and that’s enough. The only time Neil hesitates is when clothes are off, he doesn’t ask, but he hesitates. Which is frustrating, but Andrew appreciates it. Neil would always make sure that Andrew is okay and comfortable.

So, as idiotic as his team may be, at least he gets to make fun of them all with Neil.

…

Neil wants to punch Jared in the face. Jared Barnelle is the best backliner on the team. He is also a wanna be matchmaker. So far, he’s tried to set Neil up with five different people, and has tricked Neil into going on blind dates with two of them.

Things with Andrew and him have been amazing. He gets to hold Andrew, and kiss him whenever he wants. Ever since Andrew told him that  _ it’s a yes until it’s a no _ , he’s been over the moon, especially since he doesn’t have to wait to see him anymore, since they’re on the same team.

Right now, he’s trying to set Neil up with another person, and Neil wants to punch him. But, since we can’t actually punch him, he figured he could punch Jared with words.

“I’ve been dating someone since my freshman year of college. I tried to let you down easy, but now I’m getting pissed.”

Jared’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide with shock. “I didn’t know. Can you tell me about them?”

Neil is sick and tired of this, so he does the only thing that can shut him the fuck up for good. He walks up to Andrew and asks, “I want to kiss you and shut them all the fuck up. Yes or no?”

Andrew had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, then he pulls Neil in and kisses him. Neil kisses Andrew back, because he’s not an idiot, and the dull roar of the stadium stops.

He doesn’t know if it’s in reality or just in his head because of  _ Andrew _ .

…

Of course the two of them would make a scene. They already know that they’re going to have a tough time as a gay couple, and yet they still choose to be obnoxious. Kevin didn’t know if he should be happy that the team is in the know, or annoyed that they’re disrupting practice. Since he’s been in the know for months and they haven’t been subtle, he goes for the latter.

“Josten! Minyard! Get your asses in gear, we have our final game before the championship next week!”

Everyone’s head snapped at Kevin, and they suddenly went back to work. He could hear the whispers about Neil and Andrew, but he knew there was no point in addressing them since he knew they didn’t care.

But it did bother him, not because he was worried for Neil and Andrew but because they weren’t subtle. They didn’t hide it. But yet, the team throughout practice was a little harder on Neil, and Kevin was surprised that Andrew didn’t punch anyone.

As a result of the rough practice, he let the two skip the end of practice evaluation. While the team was upset, he figured it was worth it. Then, before he and Valentine went over anything, he decided that he would rather deal with the wrath of Andrew and Neil than lose the championship this year.

“Before we get started, let me be clear. Andrew and Neil have been dating for as long as I’ve known them, and it’s not  _ their _ fault that you didn’t notice. They weren’t subtle, and they weren’t hiding it. If you want to get angry, get angry at society for refusing to let gay celebrities live normal lives. Get angry at for people throwing hate at people because of who they—,” Kevin wanted to say love, but he knew that he would be dead if he did. “care for.”

Valentine cut in, “I know it was sudden, but they have been fawning over each other the  _ entire time _ . So don’t get mad at them because y’all didn’t see it. Besides, it won’t be long now before the press gets a hold of this and they have to deal with public backlash, so be nice.”

“Are we clear?” Coach cuts in, looking proud at his captains for addressing it. It’s nice to know that he has their back.

“Yes Coach.”, says the entire team in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr username is the same as my AO3 username, do with that information what you will. Have a wonderful day :D.


	6. Why the fuck does no one believe us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil come out to the press- and the press doesn't believe them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is a thing- and it's kicking my ass. My plan is for the last chapter to be the wedding and reception. So let's hope I finish this before 2020. Wish me luck :)
> 
> Also, comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Why the _ fuck  _ did I let myself be bribed into signing Neil Josten? This was a terrible fucking idea, and I knew it, and Andrew and Neil knew it, but the P.R team seemed to disagree.

   It all started after the Championship Game. It was the first time the Swordfish has ever won a championship game ever. It was a great game, even the reporters couldn’t deny it. They only asked questions about the game afterward. Since Andrew was the one who was supposed to do post-game interviews, and it was the final game of the season, I let Neil go with him.

   This was a terrible fucking idea, that ultimately ended in a semi-disaster. One of the reporters asked what Andrew was going to do in the offseason, and he said, “Make my boyfriend my husband.”, grabbed Neil’s hand and walked away.

   For some reason, the reporters  _ still  _ didn’t understand that Andrew and Neil were together, and so, here I am, setting up a fucking press conference for the two idiots. It was supposed to happen yesterday, but Andrew pushed it back a day, seeing as Neil wasn’t in the best mood yesterday. I don’t know why, and I don’t fucking want to know. All I know is that Neil was livid at the idea of having a press conference over this.

   This is going to be real fucking interesting.

…

   Neil was looking wonderful in his navy blue suit and I hate it. The one time the Junkie dresses to the nines is the one time that I can’t have him all to myself and kiss him senseless. 

   “You’re wearing this suit on our wedding day.”

   Neil smirks at me, and his eyes are bright as light reflecting off the ocean on a hot day. “Oh really? And what do I get in return?”

   I narrow my eyes at him, trying to distract from my almost-smile, but I can tell it didn’t work since Neil is full blown smiling now. “You get a tolerable husband at the reception.”

   Neil laughs, “Fair. I’m sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I was just annoyed.”

   Annoyed is an understatement. Neil was  _ furious _ . He couldn’t believe that reporters were stupid enough to ask me who my boyfriend was in front of my boyfriend. It was fucking ridiculous. I thought that the problem was solved. P.R told me that if I was to get married to Neil, then we had to be public before then, and when we go public, no one believes us.

   It’s bullshit. It’s not like I wasn’t annoyed either, but now we have to go to a press conference two fucking weeks before their wedding. Andrew was not happy about it. He was planning on using those two weeks to relax, and mentally prepare himself for a fucking wedding. 

   The idea of a large wedding never appealed to Andrew. If it was up to him, he would have just secretly eloped to Neil and let the old Foxes yell at them later. But Neil, the sap, wanted to get everyone back together and figured a wedding would be the perfect way to do that.

   So, they came up with a month-long debated compromise. Neil would get his wedding, in his dream location, which was the house in Columbia (which is a small mercy, considering he’s been everywhere in the world), if Andrew got to pick where they went for the honeymoon and the next vacation that they go on.

   They started this tradition that every offseason, they would spend one week at each apartment they owned, and Neil would plan a road trip for the rest of the time.

   Not. This. Year.

   This year, they would spend their honeymoon in the house in Columbia, (Andrew liked the house too, not that he would ever admit it), and spend next year in a cabin in Denver, Colorado. (It was quiet, and far away from an exy court, and had little to no cell service. It was a perfect getaway.) They wouldn’t be driving around for the next two vacations, and Andrew was grateful.

   But he had to get through this stupid press conference first. He was just glad that he delegated all of the wedding plans to Nicky, Allison, and Neil. If he didn’t, he would have disappeared with Neil and never returned by this point.

…

   Andrew seemed tense on the ride over to the stadium. I didn’t blame him, considering that he doesn’t want to be near an exy court right not. Hell, _ I _ don’t want to be near an exy court right now, and that’s saying something.

   I was planning on spending the next two weeks relaxing with my soon-to-be-husband, King and Sir. It was the offseason, and we just won the Swordfish team their first championship. We deserve a break.  _ Andrew _ deserves a break.

   He shut down the goal for the second half. The final score was 2-5, in the Swordfish favor. I was so proud of him that I wanted to kiss him. I stopped myself, of course, because I don’t think Andrew would’ve been okay with that. 

   Coach Leiman greets us at the back door, “You ready to do this, gentleman?”

   “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t Coach.”, Andrew answered, with his usual blank look on his face.

   Coach looked right at me, “No swearing, no destroying reporters enough that they need therapy. Got it?”

   “No promises.” It’s not my fault if they don’t respect my boundaries. Andrew gets it. No one else does.

   But it’s fine since I love him. I’m able to say it in my head, but I haven’t told Andrew yet. My goal was to tell him before our wedding day, but I don’t know. It’s difficult to mentally prepare when you’re at a fucking press conference.

   “Let’s get this over with.” Leiman guides us inside, and shit hits the fan.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and sticking with me for so long. It means a lot. :D

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr name matches my AO3 name. Do with that information what you will, and have a wonderful day :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
